


The Adventurous Type

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Shakarian - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Garrus Vakarian has quite the dirty mouth ...
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Adventurous Type

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 16 - Xenophilia (also dirty talk, apparently)
> 
> \--
> 
> You didn't think we were getting out of this year's Kinktober without some Shakarian, now did you?

I grunted as my back was pushed against the wall, my Turian boyfriend caging me in from the front as he nuzzled my neck, his mandibles clicking as he nipped at the sensitive skin. He’d hoisted me up so that my legs could rest comfortable atop his hips, and while we were currently alone in the main battery, it still wasn’t completely private as the door was still unlocked and crew members went about their duties just down the hall. Biting my lip, I suggested, “I have a bed and private quarters, maybe we should reconvene …?”

Garrus chuckled, his sub-vocals vibrating against my chest as he said, “What, afraid we might get caught?”

“Well …” It wasn’t that I was _afraid_ exactly. I had been caught in compromising positions before, after all. The usual. Roommate coming back early, doors not locking, that sort of thing. Never when I was in command of my own ship, however, and propriety was something that I did try to embrace. While I was friendly with my crew and considered them like family, there was still a distinct chain of command, and I was squarely on top. Just how would it look to see a commanding officer indulging in some hanky panky while on a dangerous, important mission?

Since I’d hesitated, Garrus couldn’t resist teasing me, his tone light and aloof. “C’mon, Faye, you’ve always been the adventurous type. You backing out on me now?”

He had a point there, and if I was being honest, the way he was pressed firmly against my core lit a fire in me, arousal fogging my mind as I figured that if someone _did_ happen to walk in on us, I’d cross that bridge when I got there. Until then, I wasn’t about to just walk out. As a grin started to spread across my face, I replied, “Not a chance.”

I melted at the _purr_ that radiated off of Garrus as he murmured, “That’s my girl." Grinding against me, I bit back a moan as his actions rubbed directly on my clit, and I yearned to have his ribbed length buried inside me. “Careful now,” he cautioned, “wouldn’t want anyone to hear anything that might cause them to come running …” His eyes flashed as he added, “Unless that’s what you’d want.”

My grip around his shoulders tightened as I flexed my hips, itching for more friction but in no position to get more of my own volition. Maybe it was just me, but it seemed like Garrus liked that, liked having me at his mercy. And I couldn’t deny, I liked it, too. I trusted him, of course, trusted him to not push my limits where they would break, to take care of me. And he always did. Didn’t mean I sometimes wanted to try to _encourage_ him to move a little faster. Not that he heeded it. He picked it up of course, I heard the tonal vibration of amusement trill through him and I couldn’t help the whimper. His hips kept to their pace, the pressure enough to excite but not to proceed, and I wiggled in frustration. His hands tightened on my hips as he growled, “Stay still.”

I whined, but obeyed, knowing he would make it well worth my while. Reaching around me, he hooked his thumbs in my pants, pulling them down and over my ass alongside my standard-issue skivvies, leaving my core bare as he situated the fabric as far down as possible without compromising our position. Claws scraping against my hip, he dragged them first down my thighs and then back up before soothing the light scratches with the pads of his fingers. Rubbing a new path, they dove between my legs and zeroed in on my clit, the sniper finding it with his typical pinpoint accuracy. My breath hitched as I suppressed the moans I would have normally gladly given to my lover as he pleasured me, knowing that it would be all too easy for a curious crew member to investigate strange sounds coming from the battery.

If I was gonna get caught with my pants down - literally - I wasn’t gonna make it easy, at least.

Arousal pooled in my gut, mixing with Garrus’ fingers as his actions became more and more pronounced. I trembled and whimpered, biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut as I valiantly kept silent. I’d faced down rogue Spectres, Collectors, Reapers, surely this was the easiest assignment I could have been given. Sure didn’t feel like it in the moment, though as I breathed deeply through my nose.

Garrus withdrew his fingers and I relaxed for just a moment as he worked his length out of his own pants, a much more difficult feat considering his armour. But he somehow managed and soon that blunt tip was pressing slowly into me. Burying my face in the crook of his neck to disguise any sounds that might slip, I shuddered as he slipped inside me, his pace slow for now to allow me time to adjust. Once fully seated within me, he waited, allowing me time to adjust to his ridged girth. By this point, though, I was more than ready to go, and I flexed my hips and tightened my legs around his waist, silently pleading with him to _move_.

And move he did.

While his pace was careful and measured at first, that drag was _amazing_ and I drew in a shuddering breath as I wondered just what the hell I’d gotten myself into. Just how had I thought this was a good idea, fucking in the main battery, where any Jack and Sally McCrewmate could just waltz in on should they so please? That niggling ribbon of fear, however, quickly turned to arousal as Garrus started talking in my ear, “Not gonna keep that quiet, huh? Not afraid to be found with your boyfriend fucking you against the wall? Nah, I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Gotta say, someone finding the great Commander Shepard pinned to the wall, having her brains fucked out by her Turian boyfriend? Now that’s a sight they’d never forget. I wonder how red they might turn. Maybe they’d scuttle on out and back to their bunk to rub one out. Or maybe they’d stay and get off in the corner. Over there, that’d be the perfect spot to get all the action …”

My eyes darted over to where he’d indicated and I immediately groaned, the image of a faceless crew member aroused and pleasuring themselves to us almost too much for my brain to handle. I buried my face back into his neck and bit down on the armour there, grunting as I came hard around his cock.

Garrus let out the tiniest gasp, seemingly surprised I’d come so quick. But considering our precarious position, he let himself go as well, his hips stuttering only a minute or so later as he finished within me.

After giving me a few minutes to come back down, he gently let me back on my feet, his arms still circling me to ensure that I was steady. He started to reach down to pull my pants back up over my ass when I tried to stop him. “I gotta clean up!”

Flashing me a devious grin, he kept his voice and sub-vocals low as he said, “I want you to march back up there with my cum dripping out of you.”

I groaned even as I relented and allowed him to redress me, the scandalous idea turning me on to no end. It wouldn’t be too long - couldn’t risk irritation, after all - but even just a jaunt through the crew areas to get back to the elevator was enough to make me even more weak in the knees. “Oh I’m so getting you back for this.”

He winked. “I’m counting on it.”


End file.
